Sonic Allstars VS
Sonic Allstars VS (Also known as Sonic Fanon Allstars Vs) is a fan fighting game featuring the cast from the series and some other fan characters. The Game is primarily based on the series and some animated episodes of the series. In this you play as many characters in the series and the ones from the spin-off side-stories (which you can read on Deviantart ). Gameplay The gameplay for this is a 3Dlike fighting with matching controls so it can be easier for the players as they play. In certain parts of the game like the free roam in created modes. In the game you can view different aspects of the characters such as Tye.In modes like story mode, it's all just fighting and no free roam due to the fact they are in the area where they have to fight at. Cutscenes are 3D as well not animated unless players want animated cutscenes, It's your choice. There are some similar stages from the sonic series but mostly they are fan made stages. In this game you will beable to switch between characters you chose having an advantage. Plot All the events that happened in the allstar series and stories in which it's starts off with Kid Tye fighting with his friends against Flash killer and from there are the events that happened through the series. including some events that have guest starring characters like Sonic The Hedgehog. Game Modes There are many game modes you can choose from Story Mode Motto - " Explore the retold events of the Allstars" The story is a bit enhanced a little bit with many characters from the fanon universe and Allstars Universe which includes levels from the written story , from the game and from the animated series (that is in progress). The stages are free roam type of arenas in which you can send opponents flying. There as 20 bosses can fight incuding Razor final form that may be in cinematic cutscenes. The Story starts off with Kid Tye and his friends about to fight off the Flash Killer. The first character you play as is Latham (the teams leader) on you has his health down to mid , you'll switch to Tye which you have less power than latham and flash killer which Latham saves him.After He see's his friend down, he snaps then fall out where his mother and father found him defeated and in pain. Pretty much the events that happened in the series. Some characters have special attacks ,super attacks, and Ultimate attacks. This mode has many button combinations you will have to do but They're easy. Only certain characters can change their fighting styles like Bloody Marie. After a battle there will be cutscenes after your results (Rank that goes up to SSS) letting you know the next part will happen. Character Story Motto " You choose your fate" This little feature is designed for the players if they want to have their own mini-story in the series. You are able to free roam and will get to choose you gender of the character. You can customize your characters clothes,face,size,voice, Transformations and three different types of fighting style. this mode includes it own missions involving characters from the series. For the Hero it's collect the emeralds to save the planet but for villian you collect to destory everything .It goes like this Your character is asked by Tye to train with him. So you fight Tye and win,then you go to the Hideout to findout that Ripper is there, so you fight him.Once beaten you travel to find Jack at DHS (Danielle High School) but you find the school is in total chaos again and goes inside while everyone else outside. There you encounter Anti-Tye and you'll fight him. He wll beat you but then yo utransform into (your choice of transformation).Then you will beat him and make him tell where the others are at.He confesses so you go to this secret shrine.There you'll find everyone caged up. When you go to free them then you are ambushed by Razor final form (Boss) So you fight him. You defeat him and free everyone. Now you must collect the 7 chaos emeralds and 7 Neron Emeralds to unlock ultimate power. So the first five Emeralds are taken by Grief the fox(Boss), now you got to battle him for them.Once defeated you go to look for the other 2 emeralds but get a call from Frezz saying the neron emeralds are at paradise Islands, so we sent Tye to take you there. So now you play as Tye in free roam just to get to paradise island while you follow. There you fight Soren and when he's beaten by you you have all seven Neron Emeralds but the last 2 emeralds are on the islands. You go through the city and ask townspeople have they seen chaos emeralds anywhere, then one seen a Purple hedgehog fly past to angelos Isle. From there you follow him. Tronz is there with both emeralds and challenges your hero or villain. Once defeated (hero side you use the emeralds to become he ultimate hero and defeat any evil villain in your way. (Villain) You use all the emeralds to use to destroy everything. Versus Mode Versus mode allows a player to fight the computer at a made up skill level, or up to four players to fight each other using any custom skills. A player may also watch a fight between computer fighters.This mode you can select powered up character( Like Enhanced Super Tye). In this mode you can do the following choose your stage,Set Time Limit, Put how many lives you have, Decide what certain moves you or your opponent can uses. Tournament Mode Motto: "Fight off in the world tournament" This mode is just a tournament in which you fight 20 people one by one.Then you fight the champion Jack in which you beat, you unlock a new character fighting style.In this mode the fighters are chosen from random. Mission Mode Motto: "Play if you want to have a challenging missions" In this mode you play as any characters even your own and you fight through a numerous amount of missions. Once all your mission are beaten you can replay them and you'll unlock Legendary Jack. There are a variety of missions such as puzzles ,games, and fighting events. Allstar Modes It's another version of story mode but you complete each characters story by themselves in which you. It can be unlocked by beating Story mode on any difficulty. Each character have a different story, all them will not be the same. Each character uses the normal form but through out this mode you'll play in a different form(All your forms are unlocked already). If you complete all of them each character power is increased in Battle mode(Versus Mode) and have their second alternative costume unlocked. Controls Wii U / 3DS Game Console Version Characters There is a total of 36 characters so far but there are till more to be added ( If you want your fan character in, come talk to me in comments or ask me on my talkpage). The Total Characters needed is 100. Playable #Tye(Rage,Devil,Super,Ascended,Galaxy) #Kai-Gate Tye(Dragon Beast,Galaxy) #Jack(Super,Ascended,Rage) #Cris(Super,Rage) #Kid Tye(Super,Rage,Beast) #Kid Lathem(Super) #Latham(Super) #Bloody Marie(Skull Queen, Super) #Morena(Hyper) #Buroka #Glide #Anti Tye(Super) #Anti-Cris #Madric (Super) #Ripper #Ryder #Scarlet Rose #Trails "Lee" Fox #Tylon #Aisyah #Shady L Darkness #Soren #Frost #Tronz #Razor(Demon,Darkness,Overlord) #Vance #Cole Thunder #Kechi #Germani #Arrow "hawk" Hedgehog #Billy Gnehm #Kain Wolf #Kam (Super) #Greifan Fox #Chris The Hedgehog #Customized character (Super) #Sonar Breezy the Hedgehog #Nitrous the hedgehog #Nazo The Hedgehog (Perfect,Hyper Perfect, True Perfect Form) #Milan the Lunarian #Bar the Angelhog #Yoko the Hedgie #Apallo Flare #Apallo Junior # NPC's (Bosses) *Razor(Final Form) *Grefian Fox (Giant/Phenia's Control) *Phenia *Zodiac (Core form) *Bloody Marie (Controlled form) Gallery Theme Songs Tye's Theme= |-|Jack's Theme=Second tab content goes here. |-|Cris Theme=